Always
by TecnaTimmyFans
Summary: It's Kurt's birthday. It's the tenth year anniversairy of his mom's death. Blaine provides comfort. Rated K plus just in case. Sorry, i stink at summary's! first glee fanfic. Read and Review please!


**Hey people! this is my first Klaine fanfic, so if i screwed up on anything or if you have any requests or anything, review! Reviews make me write faster! Also, idk if Kurt dorms at dalton, so in this he does. He is also turning seventeen since idk how old he is. K?**

It had been ten years. Ten years withought his mom. Ten years of visiting her tombstone. Ten years.

Thats what Kurt thought when he woke up that morning. He sighed, and got out his bed, now feeling the cold hit him like a slushie facial on a monday morning. He remebers how it happened. Kurt and Burt were there with her. They were driving home from Kurt's favorite resteraunt because it was Kurt's birthday.

_"This was the best birthday EVER! I'm stuffed! Tomorrow is Grandpa coming over?" asked 7 year old Kurt._

_"Yea, Kurtie. Are you excited?" asked his mom._

_"Yea!"_

_"Thats-" she saw the car racing twords them at at least knew she was going to die._

_"Kurtie, I love you. Never forget that." She said, finishing just as the car hit Kurt remembered was lights, screams, and a car._

_"K-Kurt?" asked Burt, scared in case Kurt didn't answear._

_"Y-Yea Daddy?"_

_"Are you alright?"_

_"I-Im okay. Is Mommy okay?"_

_"I-I don't know."_

That's when he knew. And yes, it's his birthday, and it went from the best birthday to the worst birthday in a matter of seconds. And now, instead of celeberating, he would crying by a tombstone in the graveyard. Then, his phone buzzed.

_Where r , babe? P.S. Happy Birthday!-B_

He replied,

_Thanks.I'm coming. Where r u at? -K_

_In my room. U said we would walk together 2 our 1rst class. Do u want me to pick u up?-B_

_No.I'm coming.-K_

_K. C u in a bit. :)-B_

Sure, he was tired due to the lack of sleep, but a little walk would be good for him to think. He got dressed, and started to walk down to Blaine's room.

_I hope he dosent notice that somthings up. I guess I should try to attempt to laugh at his jokes, or make a comment about all of that gel he pounds on his hair. If I don't do any of that, he'll know for sure that somthings up. Oh, I'm here._

He knocked on the door and Blaine opened it.

"Hey Kurt! Are you-wait, did you get ANY sleep last night?" Blaine asked, worried for his boyfriend.

"Yea." He said chuckling. "Like I said, just tired."

"Alright, and by the way, happy birthday!" Then Kurts smile faltered, but he put the fake smile back on, but Blaine noticed.

"Kurt, whats wrong?"

"I-It's nothing. Don't worry about it." he said, forcing that fake smile up on his face again.

"Kurt, I know somthings up. Please tell me. I'm worried about you."

"Trust me Blaine, nothings wrong. Lets just go to class."

"A-Alright, but you know you can tell me anything, right? It won't mkae me love you any less."

"I know, Blaine. Thanks."

"No problem. Now lets go to class."

Blaine noticed that somthing was off about the countertenor. His smile normaly could light up the room, and it wasnt having the same affect. He wasnt focusing in the classes they shared, and hasn't attempted to get Blaine to lay off the hair gel. Blaine was getting worried. At lunch, Kurt didn't eat anything, and come to think of it, he didn't eat breakfast either. During passing time, Blaine spotted Kurt walking down the staircase.

"Kurt!" He jogged over to him, and got his attention.

"Kurt, can we talk in private really quick? I don't think that you want to talk about this in public."

"Umm, alright? wait-are you breaking up with me? Whatever I did, I-"

"Kurt, relax. I'm not breaking up with you. Lets go into the bathroom."

"Kurt, are you alright? You've been acting weird-"

"Blaine! Why do you always think that there is somthing wrong? I'M NOT A KID BLAINE! I DON'T NEED TO BE BABIED!IF YOU REALY NEED TO KNOW MY MOM IS DEAD TEN YEARS TODAY, YES ON MY BIRTHDAY! THATS WHY I NEVER LIKED CELEBRATING MY BIRTHDAY! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kurt screamed, running out of the bathroom, leaving Blaiine speechless.

Kurt was running out of the school and into the dalton gardens and broke down crying, his body racking with soft sobs for a while unitil he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around him and sit down next to him.

"Do you want to talk about her?"

"S-She was the most amazing person. When I had my obsession of barbie fashion shows, everyday when she came home from work, she always had some barbie clothes or a barbie doll. When I got pushed to the ground for playing with them at school, I came home crying. She ran over to me, and hugged me and sat down with me and comforted me. She was always there. I remember trying to make her breckfast in bed on her birthday but I ended up setting the smoke alarm off. I started to cry and I said that I was bad at everything that I tried to do withought her and she just smiled and told me that that wasnt true and we made breckfast together. Then, when she died, s-she told me that she l-loved me a-and I-" Kurt broke down again, but Blaine just hugged him and said

"Do- do you want to visit her?"

Kurt wiped his eyes and said, "S-Sure. I'm sorry about how I yelled at you and for crying so much and-"

"Don't ever apologize for crying, Kurt. It's alright to show emotion. Now lets go visit your mom."

"Alright." he said, getting up and Blaine wrapped an arm around him and walked to his car with Kurt.

When they were at her tomstone, Kurt started to talk.

"Hi, Mom. It's me, Kurt. I-I brought someone today. It's Blaine, Mom. They boy that I love and always talk about. Remember, Mom?" he started to cry again. Blaine held his hand.

"H- Hello Mrs. Hummel. I'm Blaine Anderson. You have an amazing son. He is the most caring, passionate, beautiful person I have ever met. "

"Y-You really mean that, Blaine?"

"Of course Kurt. All of thats true. "

"T-Thank you, Blaine."

"for what?"

"For being here for me." as a responce, Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt and kissed his temple.

"Always, Kurt. I'll always be here for you."

**So that's it! Sorry that this kinda stinks, but like I said, it's my first Klaine fanfic. R&R please! if you guys review, you get a plate of virtual sugar cookies! XD**


End file.
